


I'm Sorry Danny//Phan One Shot

by FuentesGlaiza



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Dan Howell - Freeform, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Married, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Parents, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuentesGlaiza/pseuds/FuentesGlaiza
Summary: (Based off Tumblr Prompt)Person A calls Person B to tell them something, and Person B thinks they’re someone else and tells them to “Fuck off!” Or something to that effect. How person A reacts is up to you.





	

Dan was tired. His and Phil's daughter was crying, a lot. Dan couldn't ask the teenager next door, Ace, to babysit because they were filming something.

Dan needed Ace. The Howell-Lester child has grown very attached to the certain girl.

Dan just wanted some sleep. And cookies.

Phil was at the store buying things for a baking video. He wanted to called Phil to ask him for something for the baby.

Dan... could not find his bloody phone. He searched for like 5 minutes. 

His last resort was to use the house phone.

He ringed up Phil.

No answer.

Again.

No answer.

Again.

"God. Can you F*ck off?" Dan heard from the other end.

"Uhhhhh Phil?"

"Who is this?"

"Phil we need something to calm the baby down,"

"Who is th… Wait... Dan?"

"Yeah."

"Omg Danny I'm sorry."

"Its k" Dan said. "We need something for the baby."

"Got ya."

"No Phil don't say that."

"Okay."

They hung up after saying good-bye.

Two minutes later, his door unlocked and someone ran in.

"Phil what did yo..." Dan turned around with the crying baby is his arms.

"DANNY BOY I'M HEAR TO TAKE YOUR LOVELY CHILD!" screamed Ace.

"Oh goodness thanks." He handed her the baby. "Weren't you filming?"

"Yes. But, I could have her in my video. It's just a Q&A anyways."

"Okay."

"DANNY I'M SORRY!"

"Oh Phil it's k."

"Good."

"What did you get the baby?"

"I got her a..." He pulled something out of his bag. "Bear Stuffie!"

Ace grabbed the bear and walked out.

"Hello Castiel."

"Hello Philip."

Dan was at first confused, but realised her real name is Castiel and take out the S,T,I, and L, then rearrange the letters you get Ace.

Dan just laughed and hugged Phil.


End file.
